<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I by EternalMoments</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927690">I</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalMoments/pseuds/EternalMoments'>EternalMoments</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:21:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalMoments/pseuds/EternalMoments</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>私设：如果国家化身会被同类杀死。阿尔弗雷德在1761年被亚瑟杀死过，马修在1812年被阿尔弗雷德杀死过。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/Canada (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 设定：有关爱与死</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*国设基础上的捏他。灵感来自《野良神》。和墨墨一起脑的设定！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>国家化身们通常是不老不死的，普通人类或者意外灾害对他们造成的损伤无论多严重都能够恢复。唯一的例外是，同类对彼此造成的致命伤，也就是说，<strong>只有国家化身可以杀死国家化身</strong>。</p><p> </p><p>【死去】</p><p>只有同类造成的伤害才有可能致命，重要的是施害的对象。同一把枪，开枪的如果是普通人，一定能够自愈；如果是别的国家化身，可能会死去。</p><p>但是无法自杀。国拟在陷入绝望的时候，想自杀却发现没法自杀，只能忍受痛苦。</p><p> </p><p>【重生】</p><p>死去后的国家化身会重生，像人类一样从婴儿开始成长，直到和上一次死去前时的年纪为止，此后从人类的成长模式进入到国家化身的成长模式。</p><p>重生的地点和时间是随机的。一般来说，是在自己的国家内，时间差不会超过一年。</p><p>国家化身的出生就和人类一样从母亲的子宫中出生。幸运的话，他们可能会降生在一个完整的家庭，甚至有机会像普通人一样度过一段美满的生活。但他们往往会被负责监护国家化身的人，或者被他们的同类找到，然后被带走，提前接受自己身为国家的命运。</p><p> </p><p>【记忆】</p><p>重生时的国家化身没有上一次的记忆，需要依靠以前的记录、或者身边的人类或国家化身来帮助他恢复过去的记忆。</p><p>如果没有任何协助/干扰，他们也会自然恢复记忆，自然恢复的时机是当他们意识到自己并非普通人类的时候，比如发现自己异常的恢复力，比如发现自己再也没有长大。</p><p>干扰：如果记忆的自然恢复被恶意干扰，就会出现混乱，国家化身会分不清什么是真实发生过的什么是虚假的，比如，错误地相信一些没有发生过的事、或者遗忘一些真正发生过的事情。<s>（os：如果你想追谁，先把TA搞死，然后重新养成，稳赚不赔）</s></p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>【北米】</p><p>米的第一次也是唯一一次死去是在1761年（“协助令状”事件）。英手滑了一下下杀死了米，显然，他没有想到后果这么严重——他永远地失去了米。加找到了米，之后把年幼的米交给了仏和独立派。复活后的阿尔没能拾回过去和英一起生活时的情感。他轻易地接受了革命派的想法，走上了独立的道路。英一直想找到米当面和他解释，但是仏与独立派的人们百般阻挠；而且，确实，已经太迟了。1776年，15岁的米参加独立战争。</p><p>加的第一次死去是在1812年。1812战争的某次战役中，米在试图射杀军官时误杀了为军官挡下子弹的加。他一开始没有认出加，直到几乎在同一时刻感受到心脏的剧痛——他才发现加死去了。加的死让他第一次知道：国家原来是会死的。但他同时感觉到了加的出生，或者说，“加就在某个地方”。米发了疯似地寻找，把加拿大翻了个底朝天，把约克、多佛港、等等地方搞得一团糟。他找到了襁褓中的加。但是很快，愤怒的英赶到了，夺走了加。从英口中，米才第一次搞清楚国家化身的死去和重生是怎么回事。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>【其他国家】</p><p>- 老王：最近的一次死亡是被英杀害。没有被小菊杀死过！没有！</p><p>- 越：越战的时候被阿尔杀死了，然后重新养成。</p><p>- 朝&amp;韩：朝鲜战争时，老王救回了朝却没能救回韩。重生后的韩受到了阿尔的影响；朝对老王怀恨在心，从此分道扬镳。</p><p>- 小菊：最近的一次死亡是被阿尔杀害，重生之后的记忆是阿尔塑造的。</p><p>- 仏：百年战争期间被英弄死过很多次。英每次都让他恢复了记忆。</p><p>- 苏解：一切都消失了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>…苏解，全世界最虐的梗，没有之一。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Irresistible (Side Matthew)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>马修·威廉姆斯有一个秘密。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Irresistible</strong>
</p><p>Side Matthew</p><p> </p><p>马修·威廉姆斯有一个秘密。</p><p> </p><p>他和别的孩子不一样。更准确地说，和别<strong>人</strong>都不一样。他的身体只有15岁，但他的记忆的跨度是年龄的十倍不止。他知道在这片土地上最初扎根的人们如何捕猎、生火、埋葬彼此，知道雅克·卡蒂埃竖起法兰西国王的十字架的确切位置，知道路易约瑟·蒙卡尔姆弥留之际在亚伯拉罕平原洒下的热血的温度，知道每一个被魁北克城的暴风雪和圣伦劳斯河的浮冰吞噬的异乡人的名字。</p><p>他不仅仅是马修·威廉姆斯。他的监护人这么告诉他：他是加拿大，他所出生、长大、生活的这片大地的化身。</p><p>他的监护人亚瑟·柯克兰来自遥远的大西洋彼岸，作为不列颠、他的宗主国的化身，身上总是带着海洋和浓雾的潮湿气息。他或许还见过年幼的冰岛，或是挪威；或许见过总是笑眯眯的，精明而又坚强的意大利；或许见过意气风发的西班牙和葡萄牙。他面对面地见过一两次法兰西，在那个湿冷多雾的捕鱼小岛上，尽管在他的记忆中，他和法兰西有着更加亲密熟络的关系，不然，法兰西也不会一见面就宠溺地拥抱他，亲吻他的两颊，温暖的大手梳过他柔软的金发。</p><p>他的同类太少了，而加拿大的土地又太过广袤了。他的监护人执掌横跨全球的领地，无暇顾及这块人口零星的苦寒之地，只好将他委托给代理女王的总督们：普雷沃斯特，德拉蒙德，达尔豪西公爵……肯普特，艾尔默。红衫的人们忙着来来去去，又将他交给奥利维亚照顾。事实上，最常陪伴他的还是他的那只小北极熊。当他还在咿呀学语，在地毯上爬来爬去，听英国哼唱走调的童谣的时候，那只熊就待在他身边，用柔软的肉垫帮他挡住突出的桌脚。即使是在他的记忆中，当他仍在荒野中孑然独行的时候，他的小熊就一直在那里。</p><p>但还有一个他更加熟悉，而且不得不更加熟悉的对象：阿尔弗雷德。至少，那是一个在他过去的日记中出现次数最多的名字。他的<strong>这一次</strong>生命开始得不算太难，过去的他有着写日记的良好习惯，因此读曾经的自己写下的日记就成了他回顾记忆的主要手段。还有他曾经收到的书信、签下的文件，总督们带给他的书籍，奥利维亚讲给他听的故事。他的监护人对于他提出的问题知无不言——总的来说是这样，除了偶尔涉及到阿尔弗雷德的疑问。</p><p> </p><p>比如，某个晴朗寒夜里，壁炉的火光旁，他从日记本中抬起头，问他的监护人：“阿尔弗雷德是谁？为什么我会对他的死这么生气？”</p><p>
  <strong>我不敢相信我看到的：阿尔冰冷的躯体躺在房间的角落里，伤痕累累，毫无生气。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>亚瑟先生向我解释了国家化身的死去和重生是怎么一回事，然后命令我去找阿尔。我愤怒地——我敢说，我从来没有这样恼火过——对亚瑟先生说：难道我要为了让阿尔再一次被您杀死，而把他带回来吗？亚瑟先生一言不发。那个骄傲的——甚至可以说是傲慢的——人，就连这种时候也没法将对不起说出口（毕竟，他真正需要道歉的对象，此时已经不在了）。他最后所能说出的只有：拜托了。</strong>
</p><p>英国抿了一口红茶，把腿上的毯子裹得紧了一点，“他是你的兄弟。”</p><p>那是他和英国第一次谈及阿尔弗雷德·琼斯，美国，他的双胞胎兄弟。那时他大约4岁，已经读完了所有法语写的日记和一大半英语写的日记。法语的日记是为了法兰西，英语的日记是为了英格兰。语言对他来说并不是一件难事，毕竟他还会讲几百种林中居民的语言，可惜那些都没有文字。只是，无论是法语还是英语，他的记录中似乎总会出现阿尔弗雷德。</p><p>
  <strong>我什么都没说，离开了威廉斯堡。那天晚上下着倾盆大雨，仿佛整片大地都在为阿尔恸哭。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>即使不用他说，我也会去找到阿尔的。只有我们能找到彼此。</strong>
</p><p>和阿尔弗雷德一起在草原上捉兔子。和阿尔弗雷德在树林里捉迷藏，结果被忘记了，天黑之后才被找到。阿尔弗雷德借走了一件毛皮大衣。和阿尔弗雷德吵架。安慰阿尔弗雷德。</p><p>他们一起度过了童年。 当他在费城近郊的一个屋顶漏水的房子里找到阿尔弗雷德之后，他带着那个陌生而又熟悉的孩子回到他们曾经一起度过了殖民者尚未到来的、没有血与火、无忧无虑的时光的木屋，陪伴着他的兄弟重新度过了一次童年。</p><p>那段生活是用轻快而美妙的笔调记述的。那片记忆中的阿尔弗雷德，就和阅读这段记录时的他自己是一样的：稚嫩，天真，纤尘不染。马修情不自禁地感到怜惜，所以他似乎能充分理解过去的自己：谁会忍心将这个孩子交给一个凶手呢？</p><p>
  <strong>说实话，无论是亚瑟先生还是弗朗西斯先生，我都没法相信。他们盘算的远比我能猜测到的多得多，而我，就连他们所说的“死亡”都没有经历过（我甚至不知道这究竟是件好事还是坏事）。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>至少我看着弗朗西斯先生把阿尔交给了本·富兰克林议长。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>……如果我能更强大一点就好了。如果我能保护阿尔就好了。</strong>
</p><p>这之后就是美国的独立，英国的孤独，欧洲的混战。马修的日记在1812年的秋天中止了。</p><p>他合上日记本。“我还从来没有见过阿尔弗雷德。”</p><p>“我不认为你们有必要见面。”英国说，“对你并没有好处。”</p><p>“会有什么坏处？”</p><p>“很多。”英国放下红茶，无心继续这段谈话。他站起来，走到马修面前，在他额头上落下一吻，抱起他，走向楼上的卧室，“早点睡吧，马修。”</p><p> </p><p>马修没有告诉他的监护人，他已经见过阿尔弗雷德了。事实上，那次谈话之前，他并不知道阿尔弗雷德就是阿尔弗雷德。当他一个人在白延龄草满开的草原上编花环时，他坐在边上刨着蒲公英根的熊忽然爬了起来，跃到他面前，对着远方低声怒吼，他奇怪地从小北极熊背后探出脑袋，看见一个少年被死死挡住。他连忙安抚他的熊，但无论是挠耳根还是顺背后的毛都没起作用。熊无论如何都不肯给少年让路；少年试着和马修说话，但只要他一张口，北极熊就发出一声怒吼，盖过他的声音。</p><p>那次他们僵持一直到了天黑，最后少年灰头土脸地走了。然而少年就和他的小北极熊一样固执，之后连着好几天，少年每天都会出现在马修面前，还带着肉干、鱼干、枫糖、蜂蜜等等熊喜欢吃的东西。熊不为所动，继续守着马修，不让少年靠近。就这么断断续续地过了几个月，直到马修第一次向他的监护人问起阿尔弗雷德之后。</p><p>“你是阿尔弗雷德吗？”马修问。</p><p>少年欣喜地点点头。</p><p>“我没事的。”马修轻轻摸着小北极熊的头顶，对它说，“谢谢。”</p><p>熊垂下眼睛，沉默地让开了。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德终于走近马修。他蹲下身子，蓝得像是偷了一捧海水似的眸子凝视着马修，他伸出手，像是想要摸一摸马修的脸，但却停在了半空中，微微发着抖，没敢继续往前。马修奇怪地歪了歪头，抬起小小的手，握住阿尔弗雷德的手指。和他的不一样，阿尔弗雷德的手很温暖，就像炉火一样，或者太阳。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德咬住嘴唇，将他拉进自己的怀里，紧紧抱住他。松木、海浪和沙砾的气息环绕着他，不知道为什么，让他感到心安。但阿尔弗雷德抱得太用力了，他够到阿尔弗雷德的背，揪着他腋下的棉麻布料，艰难地说：“好难受。阿尔弗雷德。”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德稍微放开了一点，只有一点儿，马修还是觉得自己有些喘不上气、心跳过速。”叫我阿尔吧。”阿尔弗雷德柔声告诉他。</p><p> </p><p>现在的马修·威廉姆斯会在新的日记本里添上一笔：<strong>我经历过了一次死亡。</strong></p><p>可能还会加上一句：<strong>就和阿尔一样。</strong></p><p>
  <strong>但或许不一样。我比阿尔更早地了解了关于我上一次死去的来龙去脉，并且得到了道歉，甚至是补偿。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>对我来说，一切似乎仍旧可以恢复如初。</strong>
</p><p>更何况，这次生命开始得也不算太糟糕，相对于过去的自己在记录中偶然泄露的孤独之情，现在的他有监护人、总督们、奥利维亚和他的小北极熊的陪伴。</p><p>还有阿尔弗雷德的。</p><p>遗憾的是，英国严令申明不允许美国靠近马修的家，他甚至特意安排了两名士兵在马修家所在的街区日夜巡逻，“一看到美国佬立刻开火”。不过，阿尔弗雷德总能想出掩人耳目的办法。他躲过英兵的巡逻路线，跑到马修的院子里，在窗沿底下敲打柏木条，然后马修会打开窗户跳下来，阿尔弗雷德在下面接住他。有时候他可以让马修稳稳地落在他的双臂里，有时候两个人会一块儿栽到地上。</p><p>随着马修渐渐长大，两个人滚得一身草屑和泥巴的次数越来越多，但阿尔弗雷德仍要坚持在窗户底下张开双手接住马修。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德带他去树林里和湖边嬉戏。阿尔弗雷德把他放在低矮粗壮的树枝上，他晃着腿，听阿尔弗雷德靠在边上给他讲他们一起经历过的、他在过去的日记里已经看过不少的故事，阿尔弗雷德的视角要更加粗犷而新奇；阿尔弗雷德依旧会和他分享（过去的他在日记里经常抱怨的）那些天马行空、不着边际的幻想，改变新世界、拯救旧世界的计划。</p><p>畅谈着过去与未来的阿尔弗雷德拥有一张明亮的面庞，倾听着他的马修则有着一对闪闪发亮的眼睛。那些对他来说只存在于墨水印里的过去，经由阿尔弗雷德之口变得鲜活了起来。</p><p>除了一段对于他们两人来说似乎都很疏离的记忆。对于阿尔弗雷德来说，是过于强烈的疼痛模糊了他的记忆；对于马修来说，只是单纯的无法记住。</p><p>因为那时他经历了死去和重生。</p><p>
  <strong>仔细想来，这有些可笑：我们只能被同类杀死。国家化身只能被国家化身杀死。倘若是两个互相憎恨的人，杀死对方并不能改善任何事情，只会加深憎恨。但是如果是两个相爱的人，意外的杀害却会改变一切。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>我们都是被我们曾经爱着、以及被爱着的人杀死的。是的，阿尔在1761年死去了，是英国先生杀了他。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>我在1812年死去过。美国杀了我。</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>谁会忍心将这个孩子交给一个凶手，更何况是曾经<strong>杀死过</strong>他的凶手？</p><p>英国告诫他不要接近美国，即使英国自己早就狠狠教训过美国一顿，从公开到私下、从法理到伦理，但显然美国是个执着无比的家伙（<strong>哦，昭昭天命。</strong>之后，他把剪报夹进了日记里）。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德确实是个倔强的人，而且颇具耐心，尽管他看起来并不像是一副有耐心的模样。为了避开巡逻的士兵，他可能会在转角的麦西亚伯爵酒馆里坐上一整宿，直到马修出门路过那里时，忽如其来、兴高采烈地冲他打招呼。如果不巧遇上前来探望的英国或者总督，他可能会藏在院子角落的鸢尾花丛里；来得及的话，马修就会让他躲进家里的储藏间，或者他的房间的衣柜里。他很不幸地被抓到过几次，主要是被英国（奥利维亚通常会装作什么都没看见），然后英国就会板着脸把他踢出去，转回身来接着和马修强调绝对不要让美国靠近。于是马修只好点头听着，同时偷偷探头去看跌坐在大街上、冲英国的后背做鬼脸的阿尔弗雷德。</p><p>可不列颠岛实在路途遥远，他的监护人没法时时刻刻陪在他身边。他掰着指头来回数了好几遍，结果还是阿尔弗雷德和他在一起的时间更加长。英国更加成熟、睿智，而阿尔弗雷德更加轻快、机敏。阿尔弗雷德给他讲述本·富兰克林和亚历克斯·汉密尔顿，解释埃德蒙·伯克和亚当·斯密，在他提出约翰·洛克的时候愉快地同他辩论。</p><p>他当然也和阿尔弗雷德有过争吵，比如咖啡要加几勺糖、牛排要切到多小块、啤酒的泡沫好不好喝、午睡到底应不应该穿裤子、阿尔弗雷德对自己的力气毫无自觉、实在把他抱得太紧了之类的。最终往往是阿尔弗雷德先让了步，他别开视线，咕哝着说：“你还太小了。”</p><p>“我15了。”他撅起嘴，“而且我和你一样是国家。”</p><p>“你现在还以人类的状态成长着呢。”</p><p>“要到什么时候？直到和你一样吗？“</p><p>“……我不知道。”阿尔弗雷德看着远方，若有所思，“但我想，我们很快就会一样了。”</p><p>他开心地笑了。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德转回脑袋，好奇地看着他，“你很高兴吗？”</p><p>“嗯。”他点点头，想了想，决定还是说出来。尽管这让他有些不好意思；毕竟，英国说了，他和阿尔弗雷德是双胞胎兄弟。“因为你很……美。我喜欢你的样子。”</p><p> </p><p>不仅仅是因为美，或者阿尔弗雷德的模样。即使英国的话仿佛箴言一般刻在他的脑子里，他仍感到淬了毒的甜蜜般地无法自拔。</p><p>他有一个秘密：他喜欢阿尔弗雷德。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Immortal (Side Alfred)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Immortal</strong>
</p><p>Side Alfred</p><p> </p><p>当他感受到加拿大勇敢地接受他的亲吻，微微颤抖的浅色睫毛扫过他的鼻尖和脸颊时，阿尔弗雷德·琼斯、美国，才终于确定，这真真正正就是他的加拿大。他的马修·威廉姆斯。</p><p>马修重获新生的第5904天，阿尔弗雷德失去他的日子终于迎来了终点。</p><p> </p><p>阿尔弗雷德从来没有觉得时间的流逝如此缓慢过。以前的阿尔弗雷德只会觉得时间过得太快：仓促离去的本，托马斯，亚历克斯……那些充满荣光的日子被毫不留情地甩在了他的身后。还有更早之前的戴维，一些尽是悲伤的离别，属于过去的他的记忆。他不在乎，那并不是属于<strong>美国</strong>的回忆。弗朗西斯来费城探望他时，为他测量军服的尺寸时，将他介绍给拉法耶特和罗尚博时，就把那些肯定的话语深深刻进了他的骨髓里：“你的名字是美国。”</p><p>对他来说，他一出生，就成为了美国。他参加革命，浴血奋战，骄傲，恣意，一往无前，上天把一切最好的都赐予了他，胜利和自由当然是其中之一。</p><p>他应当拥有一切，他一直坚信如此。</p><p>直到马修的死去。</p><p>那或许是1812年秋季的某一天，他很难确切地记清楚，当时实在太疼了——那之后两年里，疼痛一直纠缠着他，无论是清醒还是睡梦中，无论是精神还是躯体上的。他可能举起了枪，对着马上的红衫军官开了枪，但他可能击中了别人。无论如何，最后中弹的人是马修，而射出子弹的人是他。他不知道中间的过程到底是怎样的，他只知道他感受到了胸膛被撕裂、心脏破碎般的尖锐疼痛，他挣扎着爬上尸横遍野的战场，发现马修也成为了尸首中的一员。</p><p>这时他才发现，他，他们原来是会死的。他不得不多花费了点疼痛、自尊和时间，才慢慢认识到，美国的年纪原来比他的双眼所见识到的要久远得多。他翻阅过去的自己写得乱七八糟的手记，从他的兄弟、盟友、曾经的监护人和总督们那儿寄来的信件和礼物，整理弗吉尼亚的家里的仓库，像在学习古罗马历史似地回顾过去的那个他。</p><p>马修重新赋予了那段记忆一点鲜活的色彩。马修看起来依旧是那个在十八世纪初比他娇小得多的孩子，依旧是那个会坐在松木树干上晃着腿听他指点江山的人。阿尔弗雷德珍惜这样无忧无虑的的时光，但他从不怀念过去。马修给了他对过去的机械记忆一些温柔的涟漪，但那说到底也只是过去罢了，他仿佛始终只是在看着水里的倒影。</p><p>人类很快就会长大然后逝去——可他的马修怎么还没长大？</p><p> </p><p>他捏着马修的下巴尖往下稍微掰了一点儿，打开了他的双唇。他小心翼翼地从马修的两瓣嘴唇内侧开始舔舐，然后是两排整齐光洁的牙齿，然后是马修温热的舌尖。马修很快就学会了他的方式，反过来将舌头探进了他的口中。他缠住马修的舌尖，索求、攫取更多的津液。他的手指逆着下颌的曲线向上滑到马修的耳垂，粗糙的指腹沿着柔软的耳廓打转；另一只托着马修后脑勺的手则向下落去，灼热的手心贴着马修的后颈，手指往衬衫的领口里边探去。</p><p>马修的呼吸陡然急促起来，抬起的手抵在他的肩膀上，像是想要推开他。但马修的所有力气都被沉进了这个吻中，最后变成不得不抓住他的手臂和肩膀以支撑自己的身体，只剩下喉咙深处传来的呜咽的求饶声，他才终于舍得放开马修。他意犹未尽地亲吻马修发烫的嘴唇，舔去他眼角的泪水，转而在他的脖子上烙下吻痕。</p><p>“不行……”马修细弱蚊蝇的声音在他头顶上响起来，“会被看到……”</p><p>“被谁？”他抬起头，泛红的肌肤上已经开始结下淤青的印子，“亚瑟吗？”</p><p>马修迷离地看了他一眼，似是责怪，又好像是在委屈。马修微微张开嘴唇，但阿尔弗雷德没给他说话的机会，他把他们的回答咽进了又一个漫长的亲吻里。<strong>可他就是想要他的吻痕被看到。每一个人，每一块地方，</strong> 阿尔弗雷德模糊地想。</p><p> </p><p>过去的他也曾经在过去的马修的脖子上留下吻痕，被马修发现并被禁止一个月不准碰他后，阿尔弗雷德琢磨出了一个新方法：印在马修自己看不到的地方。</p><p>那是在脖颈后面、会被马修稍长的发尾遮住、但一转头就会露出来的地方。马修不会发现，但亚瑟看得到。所以在往日的早餐桌上，接过马修递过去的黄油面包的亚瑟，转头就生气地瞪了阿尔弗雷德一眼。阿尔弗雷德只会冲他吐吐舌头。而马修显然完全不知道，为什么他的兄弟和监护人忽然又开始了一轮新的争吵。</p><p>马修总是不能明白他和亚瑟在争执什么。或许他知道，他只是从来不说（谁知道呢？马修向来擅长隐藏秘密）。但有一场他不知道、也永远不会知道的争执：那是唯一一场关于他的争执。</p><p>在那场争执之前，阿尔弗雷德把加拿大翻了个底朝天，约克、多佛港、普雷斯科特，为了找到马修。</p><p>他花了三天埋葬被他失手杀死的马修，然后花了半年多找到在蒙特利尔的贫民窟里降生的马修。不应该花那么久的，但他实在太疼了，直到重新看到马修的那一瞬间，他心口的疼痛才缓解了些许。</p><p> </p><p>他开始轻抚马修的身体。稚嫩的、生涩的、温暖的躯体。在稍显急躁的触碰和随之催动的心跳和肾上腺素的驱使下，总是维持着偏低的体温的肌肤泛起了日出朝霞似的绯红。阿尔弗雷德将嘴唇贴在马修单薄的胸口，近乎虔诚地亲吻着。</p><p>马修轻声呻吟着，手指穿过他的发梢，轻轻摩挲他的头顶。他张开双手，紧紧环抱住马修，侧过脸靠在他的胸膛，感受其中包裹着的那颗心脏的搏动。鲜活有力，有些紧张，却足够让他安心。</p><p>上一次像这样抱在怀里的，只有一个冰冷的、毫无生气的马修。</p><p> </p><p>在那场争执之后，亚瑟放火焚烧了华盛顿。</p><p>他看着阿尔弗雷德因为徒增的剧痛而匍匐蜷缩在地，却始终不肯放开手里抓着的尚在襁褓的马修。最后，亚瑟举起滑膛枪上的刺刀，对着阿尔弗雷德的锁骨扎了下去。</p><p>亚瑟从一片血泊中抱起嚎啕大哭的孩子，离开了火光熊熊的华盛顿。</p><p> </p><p>他抬起马修的腰身，谨慎而缓慢地进入他。马修发出一声啜泣，扯住他的头发，身体紧绷着颤抖不已，珍珠似的眼泪从紧闭的双眼中不断涌出来。他抚过那些急促地起伏着的潮红，托住马修瘦削的后背，将他按在自己的胸前。他继续吻着马修，手心沿着他的脊背自上而下地梳过。他在马修的唇边和耳畔轻声说着安慰的话语，尽管马修的每一下抽泣和呻吟都在加速磨损他的耐性。</p><p>马修终于战战兢兢地睁开眼睛，氤氲的靛紫色湖水像是刚经历过一场暴雨。他努力地从凌乱的喘息中平复到深呼吸，环抱住阿尔弗雷德的脖子，挺起的胸膛紧抵住他的胸口。两颗心跳重叠到一起。</p><p>“可以吗？”他贴着马修的臀部的手几乎要僵硬了。</p><p>马修的脸埋在他的颈窝里。他感到马修轻轻点了一下头，两下，”嗯。“</p><p>于是他收紧双手。他的手指陷进马修柔软的、还不能说得上紧致的臀部和腰肢，有些陌生的手感，毕竟这时的马修还没有经过长久的锻炼和战斗的洗礼。但他似乎没能注意到这一点，就下意识地沉沦其中了，这是一步危险的放任，因为紧接着他没能听到马修猛地抽了一口气，以及感觉到环绕在他肩膀上的双手的勒紧。他开始了抽动，前两三下他没有深入太多，而是用来寻找马修体内的敏感点。他很快就找到了，这也让他再次得以确认：这就是他所熟知的马修。</p><p>但显然，马修还没有那样熟悉他。阿尔弗雷德浑然不觉地碾压着他找到的那个突起，直到肩头一阵尖锐的疼痛把他拉回现实，伴随着马修的一声尖叫，以及后庭收缩着将他绞紧。马修的指甲在他的肩头抓出了几道浅浅的血痕。他感到小腹和胸口沾上了温热的东西，低头一看，马修已经射了。</p><p>马修也低下了头，看着他们的下体仍然结合在一起的位置，身体依旧沉浸在高潮的余韵和疲惫中微微发抖。当他们重新抬起头，视线交汇时，阿尔弗雷德愣了一下，花了两三秒才辨认出马修眼中除了萦绕不去的情欲以外的情绪：只有茫然和恐惧。然后他才注意到马修支起了上半身，手肘支撑着自己，想要朝前方——或者随便什么，只要是远离阿尔弗雷德的方向——逃开。一个象征性大于实际意义的动作，毕竟马修的身体实在太过沉重了。</p><p>这时阿尔弗雷德终于反应过来，他伸出手攥住马修的手腕，碰到的一瞬间他感到马修明显地激灵了一下，然后是沉默的僵硬。他把马修的手腕拉回来、翻过来，亲吻手腕的内侧，沿着手臂一路吻下去，手肘、肩膀、锁骨、最后回到嘴唇。</p><p>马修已经没法再挣扎或是推开他，用尽最后的力气摇头：“不要……”</p><p>“别怕。”他低声喃喃，抓着马修双手的手腕扣过他的头顶，俯身忘情地吮吸他的嘴唇和舌尖。</p><p>他握住马修疲软的身长，细致而有力地撸动起来。听着马修慌乱的呻吟和喘息随之变响，阿尔弗雷德重新开始了抽插，每一下都向着更深处开拓着，每一下都仿佛在宣示着标记和所有权。</p><p>律动越发密集粗暴起来，马修抽泣着被迫又迎来了一次高潮。他咬紧牙关，将自己深深地挺入马修体内，释放在了里面。</p><p>他喘着气，紧紧拥住马修。马修恍惚地回应着他的拥抱，向他索要温柔的亲吻和抚慰。而阿尔弗雷德将一切都慷慨给予。他继续吻他，在他耳边反复呢喃过去十几年——几百年——一直魂牵梦萦的那个名字：“马蒂。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953136">Irrational</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graphite_c/pseuds/Graphite_c">Graphite_c</a>
    </li>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020207">Insistent</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graphite_c/pseuds/Graphite_c">Graphite_c</a>
    </li>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924665">Inseparable</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graphite_c/pseuds/Graphite_c">Graphite_c</a>
    </li>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924704">Illusory</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graphite_c/pseuds/Graphite_c">Graphite_c</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>